Ma vie de Lycéenne
by DoflamingoCrazy
Summary: Être lycéenne n'est pas chose facile, law en est bien consciente, entre l'adorable Corazón et le séduisant Doflamingo, qui fera battre de nouveau son cœur ? [Doffy x Law x Corazon]
1. Corazon et doflamingo

Hey, nouvelle fanfic de One Piece ! Plus exactement, **une school-fic**.

 **Attention** : _**Trafalgar Law est une fille, dans cette fic !**_

* * *

 **Law** : Oh putain, d'un coté, je suis heureux et de l'autre.. mal à l'aise.

 **Corazon** : Eh moi donc.

 **Doffy** : La prochaine fois, fais une fic avec crocodile version meuf ! S'il te plait.

 **Crocodile** : Va te faire voir, espèce de grand malade !

* * *

 **One Piece est à Oda**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Une par une, les pages vierges se glissèrent sous mes doigts, me donnant une ouverture vers la suite de ma lecture, j'étais confortablement assise contre l'unique Saul pleureur du lycée, bercer par ses chants qui flottèrent au gré du vent d'automne.

 _Mon nom est Trafalgar. , fille aînée d'un couple de médecins, je suis étudiante au Lycée New World, école prestigieuse dirigée par un cercle de dirigeants étonnamment respecté. Première de ma classe, je me qualifierais comme une future chirurgienne dans les temps futurs, mais pour l'instant, je suis juste une lycéenne discrète, froide et célibataire._

Les branches tombantes scintillèrent sous l'éclat de notre étoile solaire, rare étaient les moments comme celui-ci, ou je profitais de ma pause-déjeuner. Je pris une bouchée d'un de mes onigiri, fermant la couverture du roman que je venais de terminais.

 **-Hello, y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Law ?! Tu es là ?**

Une voix familière me stoppe net, je tournai mon visage vers un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'un uniforme noir, composé d'une veste, d'un jean et d'un bonnet bordeaux aux pointes de cœur.

 **-Cora, par ici !**

Criais je en agitant ma main dans le vide, il entra dans le cœur de ma cachette, s'emmêlant au passage parmi les branchages feuillus du Saul pleureur.

 **-Bordel~ Lâchez- moi ! Ennemi verdâtre !**

Gémit il en se battant farouchement contre de pauvres lianes, je le délivrai de son bourreau, l'amenant ensuite vers l'arbre.

 **-Dit donc, je croyais qu'on mangeait sur le toit, d'habitude~**

Je pris une gorgée de mon thé vert, détournant le regard.

 **-Ta perdu la clé, je te ferais dire~**

Corazón sourit, frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

 **-Ah oui... pardon~** Dit-il

Je soupirai, lui versant un peu de thé dans une tasse en forme de nounours blanc.

 **-Je comprends pourquoi on ne va jamais à la cafétéria, Maintenant...**

Il buvait, gênait de devoir boire dans un gobelet pour gamine de cinq ans. Après avoir déjeuné, nous partîmes vers l'établissement, tout en marchant d'un pas lent pour admirer les décors floraux qui couvre l'immensité de l'entrée scolaire.

 **-Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé depuis ce matin, tout va bien ?**

Demanda cora, un peu inquiet. Je lui répondis d'un tendre sourire, serrant mon cartable entre mes mains.

 **-Oui oui... Je vais bien~**

Le grand blond resta neutre, il avait l'air pensif à mon sujet.

 **-Bon, on se voit après les cours, devant le lycée ?**

Exclamais-je, joyeusement vers lui, il acquit en fixant ma silhouette s'enfuir au loin.

* * *

Après m'être hâter de monter les étages supérieurs, je m'avançai vers la classe, la poitrine en feu, dès que je franchis la porte, de nombreux regards me fusillèrent, j'avais l'air d'une meurtrière sortit tout droit de prison~

 **-Salut trifouilli !**

Un garçon au chapeau de paille sauta vers ma direction, les yeux brillants, je grognai.

 **-Marchand de paille, ôtes-toi de mon chemin.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que ta mangé de bon, dis-moi ?!**

Je rougis, prise de honte, je le poussai pour regagner mon petit bureau situé au bout de la salle, là où se trouvaient les pires élèves du lycée... _ironie du sort_ ~

 **-Enfin... tranquille~**

Je nichai ma tête au creux de mes bras, regardant le pupitre vide.

 **-P'tin... vite, vite... pitié~**

Une boulette de papier atterrit sur mon bureau, je clignai des yeux, ignorant les autres bouts de feuilles volantes qui frappèrent l'arrière de mon crâne.

 **-Law ! Hé ! _Psst_ ~ **

Finalement je me retournai en balançant toutes ses munitions de son côté.

 **-Quoi, eustass ?!**

Un roux maquillé de rouge à lèvre et coiffer d'une paire de lunettes d'aviateur, me tira la langue.

 **-Rien, C'était juste pour voir ta gueule de dépressif.**

Je restai muette, l'envie de l'étrangler me traversa l'esprit, je repris donc ma position précédente. _Mais pourquoi diable, suis-je tombé dans cette classe de timbré ?!_ La cloche retentit, sonnant l'heure de cours de l'après-midi, tous les élèves prirent place, attendant l'arrivée de notre professeur principal, Monkey. .

Avant que le vieil homme n'entre deux minutes plus tard, je visai la fenêtre des yeux, cherchant à éviter le contact avec le gang qui venait juste d'entrée à l'instant, la redoutable donquixote family, même eustass faisait mine de les ignorer. Et comme tous les jours, je devais me farcir les vilaines magouilles de ces délinquants.

 **-Tiens... tiens... Mon infirmière préférée est revenu~ _Fufu_ ~ Je t'avais pourtant dit de manger avec moi. **

Roucoula la voix enjôleuse d'un grand blond aux lunettes de flamant, il courba son dos vers ma taille, souriant tel un pervers.

 **-Dégage, je mange avec qui je veux !**

Répondais-je. Le blond se mit à rire, posant ses mains sur mon bureau pour se pencher bien plus bas.

 **- _Oh_ ~ mais ce que mon chaton a des griffes~ **

**-Donquixote doflamingo, veuillez vous asseoir !**

Hurla Garp, fermant la porte derrière lui, doflamingo claqua sa langue, agacé de devoir lui obéir, il retourna à son siège qui était juste près du mien. _Pourquoi moi ? Il y a une place près de ton pote, mister panda qui ne sourit jamais_ ~

 **-Bien... sortez vos manuels, page douze.**

Dit simplement Garp. Les heures passèrent, nous étions à la dernière heure de la journée, la sonnerie finit par sonner à mon grand soulagement, je pouvais enfin partir chez moi en compagnie de Cora~ Je rassemblai mes affaires, prêtes à m'en aller, mais ma route s'arrêta devant un jeune homme aux lunettes noires, peu amicale, que je détestais par-dessus tout, vergo, le gorille de ce blondinet à plume~

 **-Laisse-moi passer ! Je suis pressé !**

Il ne bougea pas, ses mains étaient jointes derrière son dos comme un majordome. Je grognai de frustration, basculant mon visage vers le véritable coupable, qui déguster une sucette en pleine bouche, les jambes croisées sur sa table de travail.

 **-Tu comptes aller où, ma jolie ? _Fufu_ ~ **

**-Chez moi !**

Il sourit, se levant de sa chaise afin de m'intimider par sa taille imposante, penchant sa colonne vers le bas, il me fixa en léchant sa chupa-chups rose bonbon.

 **-Oh, on peut t'accompagner si tu veux~**

Je grognai entre mes dents face aux deux délinquants.

 **-Dans tes rêves !**

Je pris la fuite, mais vergo me rattrapa par la taille, me levant aussi facilement qu'une plume.

 **-Allez, sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu tes parents~**

Le grand blond enfila donc son manteau à plume, disposer sur le sommet de sa chaise, puis il marcha vers l'extérieur, accompagné de vergo qui me portait en sac à patate.

 **-Fais-moi descendre ! Doflamingooooooo !**

* * *

Quand nous fûmes sorti du lycée, je frappai plusieurs fois le dos de vergo en espérant qu'il me jette à terre, mais sans résultat. Quand nous franchîmes la grille, je vis corazón qui attendait contre le mur d'à côté, le portable en main.

 **-CORAAAAAA ! À l'aide !**

Corazón leva son visage vers ma personne, totalement choqué de me voir sur les épaules de vergo, il nous rattrapa en courant, paniqué.

 **-Hé ! Lâchez là !**

Doflamingo se retourna vers son jeune frère, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vergo s'arrêta, dévisageant corazon à moitié essoufflé.

 **-Doffy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!**

 **-Je la ramène chez elle, ça ne se voit pas ? _Fufu_ ~ **

Corazón me regarda et repris contact avec son ainée.

 **-Non, pas vraiment... On dirait plutôt un kidnapping~**

Je soupirai de lassitude, me débattant de nouveau.

 **-Cora, fais quelque chose !**

Corazón grimaça en s'avançant vers vergo, mais l'abominable panda sans expression le scruta amèrement, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

 **-Non mais je rêve... Quelle poule mouillée~** Dis je sous un nuage sombre.

 **-Non, mais... j'aimerais bien te voir à ma place, law !** Rétorqua corazón.

Doffy finit par faire signe à vergo de me faire descendre en douceur, je boudai tout de même, agacé par le comportement immature de ces trois gamins.

 **-Je te dis pas merci.** Crachais-je à doflamingo.

Il me sourit, alors que je prenais le chemin de chez moi, en étant surveillé de près par-derrière. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Cora tenta de me parler.

 **-Hé law, je me disais que ce week-end... on pourrait se faire le jeu d'horreur que je t'ai parler ? Ça te dit ?**

Je le pris de vue, prenant un petit sourire.

 **-Oui, j'adorerais~**

Doflamingo sprinta comme une fusée droit devant, il était maintenant devant la porte de ma maison, en train de sonner, petit sourire innocent gravé sur un faux visage. Je grinçai des dents, sachant très bien ce qu'il manigance.

 **-Doflamingo, n'y pense même pas !**

Ma mère ouvrit la porte, le grand blond à lunettes se mit à jouer le numéro du gentil garçon bien attentionné, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour me protéger. _Ouai, on n'en connaît tous des comme lui_ ~

 **-Oh, mais c'est doflamingo ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Oh, tu as tellement grandi, tu es devenu un très bel homme !**

Cria-t-elle d'euphorie, je piquai une course vers elle, la poussant à l'intérieur.

 **-Maman !**

 **-Merci du compliment madame, je vois d'où provient la beauté de votre charmante jeune fille~** _ **Fufu**_

Corazón se frappa le front, gênai par la tournure des événements, ma mère prit sa joue dans une de ses paumes, un peu flattée.

 **-Oh, bonsoir corazón ! Tu vas bien depuis hier ?**

Cora hocha la tete en souriant, il était assez timide en présence de mes parents, tout le contraire de son frère. Vergo fut vite ciblé par ma mère quelques secondes à peine.

 **-Oh mais dis-moi law, tu en fais de l'effet~**

Je rougis en cachant mes pommettes cramoisies, mon père débarqua ensuite, ravi de revoir les donquixote, vu que leurs parents s'entendaient à merveille avec les miens.

 **-Tiens, bonsoir les garçons !**

 **-Bonsoir, monsieur.**

Dirent-ils à l'unisson, excepté ma mère et moi-même. Mon paternel me taquina en me bousculant nettement sur la droite, vers un tas de buisson.

 **-Trois petits copains, bah dis donc~** Ria mon père.

 **-Oui, ils sont tous mignon~** Rigola ma mère.

Doflamingo sourit en me reluquant de loin, l'air de dire « _Bon, j'ai tes parents dans la poche_ »... Mon père agrandit l'ouverture de l'entrée, invitant les garçons à diner, évidemment j'aurais préféré qu'il s'en aille, mis à part Corazón. Quand nous fûmes entrer, une gamine se jeta sur moi, ainsi qu'une boule de poils blanche.

 **-LAW !**

Je pris dans mes bras Bepo, mon mini-ours polaire de compagnie et ma petite sœur Lamy.

 **-Coucou, petits monstres~**

Lamy jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, là où se trouvait Corazón, vergo et doflamingo, ses yeux pétillèrent d'excitation, elle sauta de joie vers leurs directions.

 **-OUAI, MA GRANDE SOEUR À RAMENÉ SES FIANCÉS ! YOUPIIIIII~ !**

 **-Lamy...** Dis-je d'une voix anéantie.

La soirée se passa autour de la table à manger, ma mère servait un délicieux ragout maison, qui plut rapidement à doflamingo, il ne cessait de complimenter mes parents, même vergo si m'était... _Peut-être pour soutenir doffy_ ~ Après plusieurs heures, je raccompagnai les garçons à la sortie, vergo passa le premier.

 **-Prochaine étape, le mariage~** _ **Mwhahahaha**_ Ricana doffy.

Corazón soupira, il me fit la bise sur la joue avant de rejoindre vergo, je rougis, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il me fasse un geste aussi doux.

 **-Bonne nuit, Cora~**

Je lui fis signe, le visage rouge comme une tomate, doflamingo essaya à son tour de me faire une bise, mais je le repoussai méchamment, ce qui le fit bouder.

 **-Allez, mon chaton, kiss me~**

Je lui pinçai la joue pour l'envoyer à l'extérieur, corazón se fendait la poire à l'avant.

 **-Aucune chance, sale pervers !**

Je refermai la porte, après avoir fais signe à corazón d'une petite mine timide.

* * *

Avant que je n'aille me coucher, je reçus un appel vidéo de Cora, je le pris sans hésiter, allumant ma webcam sur mon ordinateur portable, ma déception se dessina quand je rencontrai le visage de doflamingo entrain de manger une coupole de fraise recouverte d'une épaisse couche de chantilly.

 **-Espèce de tordu, Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques dans la chambre de corazón ?!**

Il lécha sa cuillère en riant.

 **-Tu es dégoutant...**

 **-Salut, poupée~**

 **-Mais merde, doflamingo ! C'est du harcèlement, laisse-moi parler à corazón !**

 **-Il prend sa douche~ A moins que tu veux le voir nue, coquine, va~**

Il enfourna sa cuillère dans sa bouche, je baissai mon visage, morte de honte.

 **-Tu pourrais arrêter de manger de cette façon, c'est flippant~ On dirait un ancien serial killer fantasmant sur les fraises !**

À ses mots, doflamingo explosa de rire, ce qui ne me laissa pas de glace non plus.

 **- _Mhinnnn_ , c'est lui qui vole mes kinder pingouin ! **

Je le voyais entrain de balancer un vieil emballage de barre chocolatée, c'était à mourir de rire, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il tourna sur la chaise roulante, recroqueviller sur lui-même, on aurait dit un bambin.

 **-** _ **Youhouuuuu**_ Chanta-t-il, les bras en l'air.

 **-DOFFY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MA CHAMBRE ?!**

Je restai muette, je vis corazón, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, cachant le bas de son corps, doflamingo s'arrêta de tourner, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-** _ **Oh...you touch my trala**_ _ **Mmm...my ding dong**_ chanta-t-il.

Doflamingo pointa le bout de sa cuillère vers corazón, qui lui ne comprenait pas la situation. Derrière mon écran, je pleurais de rire.

 **-Attends, tes sérieux ?!**

Je finis par décrocher, de peur de me faire sermonner par corazón le lendemain, je pourrais enfin passer une belle journée en sa compagnie, jouant à des jeux vidéo, tout en mangeant de délicieuses glaces. _Eh oui, la routine du weekend avec Cora~_

* * *

Le matin même, je me levai, me préparant pour rejoindre la demeure donquixote, quand je fus prête et rassasiée par le petit déjeuner copieux de mes parents, je partis en direction du quartier riche, situé un peu loin de chez moi. Je croisai différents parcs bien sympathiques, de nombreuses résidences luxueuses et des centaines de fleurs éparpillées un peu partout. Je fus vite arrivé devant un grand manoir assez chic, avec une pointe d'âge victorien, la structure était splendide, même les jardins paraissaient majestueux. Je pris l'initiative de marcher en mode tortue, pour admirer le paysage qui se dressait devant mes douces pupilles. Soudain la porte du manoir s'ouvra en vitesse, dévoilant un corazón surexcité~

 **-Law ! Entre, je t'en prie~**

 **-Comment tu as su que j'étais là, je n'ai même pas sonné ?**

Il sourit d'un petit air malicieux, je pris un long soupir.

 **-Tu es resté planté devant la fenêtre... Mais tu es cinglé~**

Il m'emmena à l'intérieur, une forte odeur de brûlé titilla mes narines, je reniflai et pris la peine de fixer bizarrement Cora.

 **-Euh... tu fais un barbecue, ou quoi ?**

 **-Ah non, je fais des crêpes~**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-Merde !**

Il courra vers la cuisine, pour réparer ses bêtises, je le suivis, inquiète qu'il brule pour de bon sa propre maison, en entrant dans la pièce, je soufflai, rassuré. Corazon avait littéralement brulé la crêpe, notamment la poêle.

 **-Mais quel idiot...**

 **-Ouai, ta raison...**

 **-Mais non pas toi, c'est ton frère qu'il faut blâmer ! Il t'a laissé faire des crêpes !**

Corazón ne savait pas trop comment le prendre, bien ou mal ? Après l'avoir aidé à tout nettoyer, il m'amena à l'arrière du manoir, où se trouvait une gigantesque piscine, l'eau était rayonnante, brillante comme mille saphirs. Parmi les transats de libres, mes yeux virent doflamingo en maillot de bain, bronzant au soleil, un cocktail à la main.

 **-Pulco, il fait trop chaud pour travailler~**

Murmurais je à moi-même, alors que corazón me ramena vers les transats pour me servir un jus d'orange.

 **-Il passe sa vie à bronzer, celui-là.**

Corazón ria en prenant place sur un des sièges colorés.

 **-Comme le dit souvent ma mère, « _Doffy est mon soleil, et toi corazón, tu es ma lune_ ». **

**-C'est magnifique.** Je souris en sirotant un peu de jus.

Corazón ria de bon cœur, avalant une gorgée de sa boisson.

 **-Bon, je vais chercher les glaces ! Vanille, comme d'habitude ?**

Je hochai la tête, le voyant partir vers l'intérieur. C'est là que deux bras m'entourèrent aussitôt, m'enveloppant en une couverture, le visage de doflamingo se nicha au niveau de mon cou.

 **-Ôte tes sales pattes de là !**

Le grand blond à lunettes gémit en réponse, je me contentai d'attendre corazón pour qu'il me débarrasse de ce parasite. Rosinante revint deux glaces en main, il les laissa tomber en m'apercevant dans les bras de doffy.

 **-À l'aide.** Dis-je simplement.

* * *

 **Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout, cela me fait énormément plaisir. Un petit commentaire pour me donner du courage pour la suite . ^^ Que ce soit négatif ou positif, je prends-**

* * *

 **Doffy & Corazon** : *Saigne du nez *

 **Sanji** : *Emmené à l'hôpital d'urgence*

 **Law** : *En mode super sayen*


	2. Les problèmes

**Suite** !

 _Réponses aux commentaires_ :

 **Lucy** : Eh bien merci à toi, je ne l'abandonnerais pas de si tôt, crois moi ! Hahaha~ ^^"

 **Nora83 :** Ohhhhh, merci ! Tu as raison, C'est que cela est fort dommage de ne pas avoir plus de school-fic entre ses personnages si attachant, mais bon, je suis là pour réglé définitivement ce problème ! Parole de Crazy~ Je suis également fan de lui, qui ne peut lui résister ?! è.é Et oui, l'idée du méchant me plaît beaucoup, j'y penserais ! :D

* * *

 **Law** ( _Gars_ ) : bon, je tiens à établir une pétition pour supprimer cette histoire stupide !

 **Corazón** : NOOOOOOONNN !

 **Law** : Quoi ?!

 **Corazón** : euh pardon... je voulais dire « OUIIIIIOOOONNN »

* * *

 **One piece est à Oda ! **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les yeux de rossinante s'étincelèrent en une bille rouge flamboyante, de jolies flammes s'immiscèrent par la suite, le transformant en une bête sauvage, empli de colère. Le plus âgé des deux frères recula de surprise, son sourire narquois toujours ancré sur son doux visage bronzé.

 **-Ohw~ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Cora~** Il lécha ma joue d'un air enjoué. **Tu es jaloux ? Fufu~**

Ma poitrine s'accéléra, je sentais sa longue langue humide, chatouillé ma peau de bas en haut, tandis que le regard glacial et perçant de corazón nous fixa avec dégoût, il serra fermement ses poings, une de ces canines pointées sur le dessus de sa lèvre inférieur.

 **-Dégage tes sales pattes, doffy~** Il pointa son index vers lui, tremblant de peur. **~Sinon...**

 **-Sinon, quoi ? Fufu~** Il me lâcha, se levant doucement mais sûrement, mes yeux restèrent attachés sur leur combat visuel. **~Tu vas appeler, mère ? Owh~ pauvre bébé... Tu es pitoyable.**

Corazón détourna le regard des lunettes écarlates aux reflets scintillants, il se contenta d'observer l'eau brillait au soleil, ignorant ses rires insupportables.

 **-Je t'interdis de lui parler ainsi, espèce de...~** Le visage de doflamingo se tourna vers moi, pendant que ma voix commençais à bégayer drôlement vite. **~De... de... euh... de...**

Il prit mon menton en quelques secondes, approchant son sourire le plus possible de mes pupilles dilatées par la peur.

 **-Hm ? De ?** Murmura-t-il, avant de recevoir un cône de glace dans le dos, ce qui le fit gémir de surprise. **-Oh, putain, c'est froid !** Il courra dans tous les sens, avant de se prendre un transat dans les jambes.

Je restai muette, corazón m'attrapa la main pour m'extirper de la piscine, m'emmenant le plus loin possible de ce vil démon aux attentions plus que perverses. On finit par se cacher dans la cuisine, derrière le plan de travail central, complètement essoufflé par cette course effrénée.

 **-Woaa~ je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie.** Dis je en touchant le haut de mon torse, ce qui me fit rire nerveusement. **~Merci.**

 **-Je crois que je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort...** Grelotta un corps en position foetal sur le sol.

Je soupirai en jetant un petit coup d'oeil furtif au-dessus de notre cachette, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, ce qui m'embêtais vu que notre ennemi mesurer plus de trois mètres, c'était logique de le voir en grand plan.

 **-Il est là ?** Ajouta corazón en tremblant de la tête aux pieds, tout en levant discrètement son visage mortifié.

 **-Non, je le vois pas...** Murmurais-je à vois basse.

C'est là, que l'homme aux lunettes surgit de la porte du jardin, le visage inondé de veines sur le point d'exploser, nos têtes se baissèrent avant qu'il ne nous aperçoit.

 **-Il faut appeler la police...** Dis-je presque à voix haute sous le coup de la panique, mais une main m'empêcha de crier.

 **-Non, je connais une personne capable de le calmer.** Il dénicha son portable de sa veste aux motifs cœurs, puis composa un numéro. **~Décroche... maman, décroche...**

 **-Corazón... Montre toi, sale misérable ver de terre... je ne te ferais... aucun mal, enfin pour le moment...** Grogna la voix peu rassurante du diable en personne.

~ _Bonjour, la personne que vous essayer de joindre, n'est pas disponible, veuillez ré_ ~

 **-Mais ferme là!~** Corazón frappa son écran plusieurs afin de fermer cette voix subtilement, mais le bruit avait beaucoup trop duré.

 **-Cours !** Criais je en me sauvant à toutes jambes vers l'étage supérieur en compagnie de corazón qui trébucha à chaque obstacle en chemin, y compris les escaliers...

Doflamingo nous rattrapa, il monta les marches tellement lentement, qu'on aurait dit un putain de prédateur sexuel.

 **-Dépêches-toi, Cora !** J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre bien grand, afin qu'il puisse entrer, mais le problème, c'est qu'il était suivi de près par l'ombre de son frère maléfique. **-Oh merde... derrière toi !**

Corazón se retourna, esquivant un coup de pied de son aîné, il tomba au sol, désormais sous les griffes de son bourreau rose bonbon, qui le maintint bien allongé grâce aux talons de sa babouche noire, corazón se débâta tant qu'il pouvait, mais sa force était bien trop titanesque pour ses fins petits bras de bâtonnets Kiri.

 **-Un dernier mot, mon cher petit frère~ ?** Il ricana au son mélodieux des gémissements de son adorable cadet.

Une sonnette retentit, puis le silence absolu... jusqu'à qu'une voix étonnamment angélique n'envahisse toute la demeure.

 **-Mes chéries, nous sommes rentré !** Cria la voix.

Corazón se leva en une vitesse surhumaine, à croire que sa mère lui donner de super pouvoirs par un lien maternel, doflamingo fut contraint de rester planté là, devant moi.

 **-MAMAN !** Hurla corazón avant de dégringoler les escaliers en un rouli-bouli.

* * *

Après que corazón expliqua ce qui nous Étiez arrivé à ses parents, doflamingo fut tendrement sermonné par sa mère, non vous avez bien entendu « _tendrement sermonner_ », et encore le mot est faible.

 **-Maman, c'est injuste ! Pourquoi il n'est jamais puni ?!** Grogna rossinante devant la petite femme aux cheveux blonds et aux joues finement rosées. **-Il a failli me tué !**

 **-Oh, tu exagères corazón, doffy ne voulait que s'amuser... Et je te signale que c'est toi qui as commençait le premier... il ne faisait que profiter du soleil avec law.** Sourit-elle en préparant le repas du soir.

 **-QUOIII ?!** S'exclama corazón à table, devant mon visage embarrassé. **~Mais qu'est que ta raconté à maman, sale chouchou !** Dit-il vers son frère, assit à coté de moi, un jus de fruit en main.

 **-La vérité. _Fufu_ ~ **

**-Dis-moi law, cela fait combien de temps que tu es la petite amoureuse de notre adorable doffy ? Je veux tout savoir !** Ria gentiment la mère donquixote.

 **-PARDON ?!** Cria un nouveau corazón en tombant en arrière.

Je me raclai la gorge avant de fusiller le démon auprès de moi, je lui fis même un léger coup de pied dans ses talons.

 **-Aiiiiie, voyons, chérie.** _ **Fufu**_ gémit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

 **-Je ne suis pas sa petite amie...** Dis-je entre mes dents, en avalant mon envie de commettre un meurtre en cet instant présent. Homming ria entre sa barbe, habitué de ce genre de scène de la part de son fils aîné.

 **-Ah, la jeunesse... De notre temps, c'était bien différent, hein, ma puce ?**

 **-Hmhm... Ton père te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, doffy, à ton âge. Hiihihihi~** Ria t-elle derrière sa paume, corazón se releva au même moment.

 **-Non, mais pourquoi sa tourne toujours autour de lui ?!** Cria rossinante.

 **-Oh, vraiment ?** Souriais je en aimant en entendre plus au sujet de leur première rencontre.

Doflamingo s'étonna en me regardant aussi intéressé par le passé de ses parents, il s'approcha également pour écouter malgré tout, tout comme corazón qui se concentra sur les moindres actions de son ainé à lunettes.

 **-Oui, homing était exactement comme doffy, beau garçon et gentil comme un agneau.** Dit elle, tandis qu'une goutte d'eau se forma sur mon front. Lui, gentil... Il va pleuvoir des brownies, ou quoi ?

Le diner se passa sous une ambiance amusante et apaisante, le seul qui ne s'amusa pas, était corazón qui resta bouder dans son coin, un peu mis de coté par ses parents qui n'arrêtèrent pas de complimenter le premier de la famille. Après quelques heures, je pris le temps de scruter l'horloge... Woaw, 20h ?! Déjà ?

 **-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille... Mes parents vont s'inquéiter**. Je me levai de ma chaise, saluant respectueusement les parents des frères donquixote, je pris ensuite la porte pour partir, accompagné de Cora et doffy qui se chamailla encore une fois sur le chemin du couloir.

 **-Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'accompagne, law ?!** Demanda corazón en exprimant sa profonde tristesse toute mignonne.

 **-Merci Cora, mais je n'habite pas très loin, ça devrait aller...** Dis je en l'embrassant sur la joue. **~Merci, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, on pourrait aller se faire un ciné un de ses jours... si tu veux bien ?**

 **-Euh oui... oui !** Rougie-t-il, devant un doffy jaloux.

 **-Cool... Bon, salut les garçons !** Criais en bougeant ma main de droite à gauche d'une manière innocente.

Puis je partis, prenant la route de ma maison, en pleine nuit, dans une obscurité totale... Gloups~ pourquoi j'ai insisté pour rentrer toute seule... Brrh~ Il caille, en plus. Plus j'avançais, plus les bruits devenaient terrifiants. Les lampadaires clignotèrent, les buissons dansèrent... et des pas coururent derrière moi... HEIN ?!

 **-** _ **AHHHHHHHHHH**_ **!** Hurlais-je, les mains en l'air tout sprintant vers l'avant comme une furie en pleins soldes.

Je me cachai derrière un arbre, ramassant une brandille ( _Mixte d'une branche et d'une brindille_ ) comme arme de défense, prête à attaquer. Les pas finirent par se diriger vers mon arbre, ce qui me fit réagir aussitôt.

 **-** _ **AHYAAA**_ **!** Je frappai directement le crâne de l'inconnu.

 **-** _ **AIEUUUUH**_ **! Mais ça va pas !** Cria la voix grave et sensuelle de doflamingo, il se frotta le cuire chevelu, massant sa bosse. **~D'où tu me fouettes avec un bâton ?!**

 **-Doflamingo... Mais... tu... Tu m'espionnes ?!**

 **-Je t'espionne pas... je voulais m'assurer que tu... sois bien rentré chez toi, c'est tout.** Affirma-t-il en détournant sa tête de honte. On pourrait croire qu'il rougit, mais ces lunettes ne l'avoueront jamais.

Après quelques minutes, il me raccompagna chez moi, dans un silence pesant et angoissant... Tout compte fait, j'aurais préféré rentrer seule en solitaire.

 **-Dit law...** Je tournai mes perles grises vers lui. **~Je galère un peu avec les maths, tu voudrais pas m'aider ?** _ **Fufu**_

 **-Non. -Mais~ -Non, n'insiste pas.**

 **-** _ **Pfft**_ grogna-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts comme un tic nerveux. **~ Il y a un café au bout de la~**

 **-Non.**

 **-Ok... ok... J'insiste pas.** _ **Fufu**_ **~ ce serait dommage, quand même, leurs glaces sont délicieuses...** **Et~** Il arrêta de parler au moment je m'arrêtai net devant lui, le regard glacial. **-Ok... je n'ai rien dit.**

Le reste du chemin se termina en profonde solitude, mais avant que je ne laisse doflamingo pour de bon, il tenta le tout pour le tout, en m'embrassant sur le front, ce qui me fit rougir comme une tomate.

 **-Bonne nuit... mon petit chaton.** ses paroles me piquèrent bizarrement à l'estomac, je levai mes yeux vers son sourire avant qu'il n'essaye de m'embrasser, Évidemment, je lui mis une bonne gifle.

 **-Bonne nuit !** Criais-je en retournant au plus vite chez moi, claquant la porte au passage.

Le week-end filai aussi vite qu'une météorite prête à s'écraser sur terre, j'aller devoir retourner en classe... _Brrrrhhh_ ~ Oh non... J'avais encore ses images de doflamingo, marqué par la trace de mes doigts sur sa joue... Je vais me faire violemment victimiser... Que faire ?! Toutes ses questions se posèrent au fin fond de mes pensées, tandis que je marchais sur le trottoir à traîner du pied. Quand je fus enfin arrivé devant les grilles, j'aperçus avec horreur, le diable entouré de ses sbires... on aurait dit Browser et les mini-champignons pas contents, et moi, j'étais le pauvre Mario, qui devait esquiver ses attaques maléfiques pour gagner le niveau de la recréation.

 **-Tiens, regardez qui voilà... Fufu~ A cause de toi, j'ai dû m'étaler de la crème sur la moitié de mon visage pour que ça n'enfle pas ! Petite peste...** S'énerva doffy.

 **-Ah, oui... désolé... en même temps, tu l'as cherché !** Dis je en marchant vers l'établissement scolaire, mais je fus retenu par la poigne de fer de son gorille, la grenouille jaune au costume de sorcier bleu ! Bon, d'accord... j'avoue, j'ai passé la nuit, à jouer à Mario galaxie.

 **-Lâche- moi !** Criais-je.

 **-Tu vas payer pour ça, ma jolie... Fufu~** avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, une bille s'écrasa au sol, lançant une paix brouillard, je fis lâcher prise... Puis, une autre main me tira de là, jusqu'à ce que nous entrâmes à l'intérieur.

 **-Kuf~Kuf~ Pwa~... C'est quoi ce truc...** Crachais-je en toussant.

 **-Une bille ninja !** Cria la voix héroïque de mon sauveur, je levai mon regard malade vers Usscop, un vil menteur qui siège au premier rang de ma classe.

 **-Ah... je vois... merci.** Toussais-je.

 **-Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai fait que mon devoir de GRAND USSOP !** Après ses mots, il partit d'une façon étrange...

 _Ok_ ~ Je regardai la fenêtre en observant avec frayeur, la donquixote famille prête à entrer pour me chercher des noises, je pris alors la poudre d'escampette. La classe se remplit finalement, puis Garp fit sont entrés, ainsi que doflamingo et sa bande... _Brrrh_ ~ Je déteste quand il sourit comme ça.

 **-Bien, comme vous le savez tous... nous organisons un voyage scolaire à la fin de ce mois-ci, vous avez le choix... Voyage en pleine compagne, près d'un lac... ou, à la plage.** Expliqua Garp.

 **-À LA PLAGE !** Cria une moitié.

 **-AU LAC !** Une autre.

 **-Pfft... lac ou plage... qu'est-ce que son change, dans tous les cas, ça mouille...** Murmurais je ai moi-même, oui je parle toute seule et j'assume !

 **-Moi je vote la plage... _Fufu_ ~ **

**-Tu m'aurais dit le contraire, je t'aurais amené direct à l'hosto...** Sifflais-je encore à moi-même.

Garp classa les votes de papiers et tria bien soigneusement, avant d'établir le score sur le tableau vert foncé, pour le lac, dix votes... et pour la plage, vingt votes... _Putain_ ~ J'écrasai mon front contre le bois de mon bureau ce qui amusa fortement doflamingo.

 **-bikini ou une pièce, ma jolie ? Fufu~** Roucoula t-il.

 **-Coup de pied dans tes bijoux ou claque en pleine gueule, mon chéri ?** Imitais-je sans me rendre compte du petit surnom vers la fin.

 **-Bien, cette année, nous serons accompagnées d'une autre classe... La classe D-2.**

 **-YEAAAAH !** Hurlais je, ce qui surprit tout le monde... Oh, la gourde. M'en fiche, Cora sera en maillot de bain ! Youhouuuu !

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps, j'ai beaucoup de suite à faire au niveau de mes autres fanfics, donc ne me voulais voulait pas trop... O'o Je ferais le chapitre III un peu plus long, sur ce, a la prochaine !**

* * *

 **Ussop** : Enfin, je suis dans une fan fic ! Champagne !

 **Doffy** : Enfin, j'ai embrassé law, sur le front ! Champagne !

 **Law** ( _Gars_ ) : Je vais faire comme ci, je n'avais rien entendu...


End file.
